1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator designed to prevent an inner surface of a storage compartment thereof from being damaged during a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator generates cool air to maintain the freshness of stored food for a desired period of time.
A conventional refrigerator includes a cabinet defining an external appearance of the refrigerator, wherein a refrigerator compartment which stores fresh food in a cool state and a freezer compartment which stores frozen food in a frozen state are completely separated from each other. Accordingly, foods are organized and stored in either the refrigerator compartment or the freezer compartment, according to a temperature suitable for storing the foods.
Recently, an independent cooling type refrigerator has been designed to independently cool a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment by providing both the refrigerator and freezer compartments with evaporators, respectively.
In a manufacturing process of the independent cooling type refrigerators, two evaporators are disposed in a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, respectively, and refrigerant pipes extended from the two evaporators are connected to each other by a welding operation in the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment, so as to allow the refrigerant to be transmitted from one evaporator to the other evaporator.
Since inner walls of the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are usually made of resin material, when a welding operation is performed in these compartments, the inner wall surfaces may be sooted, damaged or warped due to the heat and fumes generated during the welding operation.